Euphorbia pulcherrima
Varshava është kryeqyteti i Polonisë, ajo ndodhet në Polonia qendrore në Wisła. Të dhëna * President i qytetit: Lech Kaczyński * Bashkia e Varshavës: Rada miasta st. Warszawy * Popullsia: 1 690 821 * Sipërfaqja: 516,90 km2 * Dendësia: 3258/km2 * Kodi i internetit TLD: .waw.pl * Dikush themelon qytet në XIII shekulli * Në 1596 mbret Zygmunt III Waza transferohen kryeqytet nga Kraków në Varshava Pak histori Lufta e II-të Botërore Një muaj pas fillimit të Luftës së II-të Botërore më 1 shtator 1939, gjermania fashiste e pushtoi kryeqytetin e Polonisë. Pas një muaj, më 1 gusht 1944 banorët e kryeqytetit organizojnë kryengritjen e njohur si Kryengritja e Varshavës (polonisht: Powstanie Warszawskie). Përgjatë kësaj kohe në bregun e djathtë të lumit qëndronte ushtria Ruse e cila nuk intervenonte. Kjo kryengritje e banorëve të Varshavës u shua me gjak nga fashistët pas dy muajve më 2 tetor. Përgjatë luftimeve të zhvilluara, kryeqyteti Varshava u shkatërrua mbi 70 %. Ndërsa më 17 janar 1945 ushtria ruse pushton Varshavën dhe instalon aparatin e qeverisjes sovjetike në Poloni. Socializëm Pas luftës së II-të botërore Varshava ka kishte 160 000 banorë, prej tyre vetëm 16 000 banonin në pjesë e majtë të qytetit. Rindërtimi i Varshavës pas luftës ka pasur disa faza, ndër të cilat më të njohurat janë: *1945 - Rindërtimi i qytetit nga banorët e saj. *1947 - Bashkia e Qytetit ndërton "Trasa W-Z" pranë qytetit të vjetër. *1952 - Përfundon rindërtimi i Qytetit të vjetër dhe lagjeve të vjetra. *1955 - Rusët ndërtojnë Pallatin e Kulturës dhe Shkencave (pol. Pałac Kultury i Nauki) *1971 - Bashkia e Qytetit ndërton Pallatin mbretëror (Kala mbretërore). Kundër regjimit komunist të instaluar nga Stalini dhe të dirigjuar nga Moska populli polakë ka organizuar disa protesta. Protestat e tilla që kanë arritur të lënë gjurmë në historinë e Polonisë janë: *3-7 tetor 1957 - "ZOMO" disperse protesting youth *30 janar 1968 - police disperse people going to Adam Mickiewicz's monument after staging his banned drama. *13 dhjetor 1981 - gjenerali Wojciech Jaruzelski miraton ligjin i luftës * 1982 - Protestat qytetare kundër ligjit të njohur si ligji i luftës Kapitalizëm (pas 1989) Polonia është një ndër shtetet e para të bllokut socialist e cila arriti të shkëputet nga dirigjimi i Moskës. Si rezultat protestave të popullit më 1989 edhe zyrtarisht Polonia shpallet si vend demokratikë. Më këtë edhe ndikimi i shteteve perëndimore fillon të rritet në një shkallë të lartë dhe Varshava fillon të marrë ngjyrë dhe të pasurohet si qytete e Evropës perëndimore. Ndryshim i popullsisë thumb|300px|Varshava në [[1926 - Kala mbretërore (Zamek Królewski)]] 1700: 30 000 1792: 120 000 1800: 63 000 1830: 139 000 1850: 163 000 1882: 383 000 1900: 686 000 1925: 1 003 000 1939: 1 300 000 1945: 422 000 (shtator) 1956: 1 000 000 1960: 1 139 200 1970: 1 315 600 1975: 1 436 100 1980: 1 596 100 1990: 1 611 800 2003: 1 689 600 (31 dhjetor) Ndarja adminisrative thumb|400px|Rrethe e Varshavës (pas [[2002)]] :Qyteti ndahet në 18 rrethe (pol. dzielnica) të cilat janë: *'Białołęka' *'Bemowo' *'Bielany' *'Mokotów' *'Ochota' *'Praga Południe' *'Praga Północ' *'Rembertów' *'Śródmieście' *'Targówek' *'Ursus' *'Ursynów' *'Wawer' *'Wesoła' *'Wilanów' *'Włochy' *'Wola' *'Żoliborz' :Qytezat periferike që hynë nën administrimin e kryeqytetit *'Pruszków' (53 000) *'Legionowo' (50 600) *'Otwock' (44 000) *'Wołomin' (36 500) *'Żyrardów' (41 400) *'Nowy Dwór Mazowiecki' (27 518) *'Piaseczno' (25 200) *'Grodzisk Mazowiecki' (24 900) *'Piastów' (23 700) *'Ząbki' (20 363) *'Marki' (19 000) *'Zielonka' (16 454) *'Kobyłka' (16 300) Transport Sport Kulturë Shkollim Tregti Industri Institucione Përmendoret Lidhjet * Kryeqyteti - vend zyrtar e Varshavës * Hartë e Varshavës * [http://www.samper.pl/obrazki/panorama0.jpg Panorama of the city] * Udhëheqje e Varshavës (para 1944) * Pictures of Warsaw * Video of Warsaw * Spots of Warsaw * Official web page of Warsaw * Official tourist web page of Warsaw * Sightseeings in Warsaw * Warsaw Life - Travel Guide and Events * Warsaw's entry at Wikitravel * Appartements in the Old Town * Flights to Warsaw * Low cost flights to Warsaw * Warszawa.pl (Polish) * Wirtualna Warszawa (Polish) * Panorama of the city center * Skyline of Warsaw * Skyscrapers Diagram of Warsaw * Modern architecture in Warsaw * Socrealistic architecture in Warsaw * A fantastic website completetly devoted to highlighting what buildings survived WW2 * Old Warsaw postcards - before and after photos * Map and pictures of Warsaw forts (Polish) * Historic images of Warszawa * Warsaw Uprising 1944 Category:Qytete * ar:وارسو bg:Варшава bs:Varšava ca:Varsòvia cs:Varšava csb:Warszawa cv:Варшава da:Warszawa de:Warschau en:Warsaw eo:Varsovio es:Varsovia et:Varssavi fi:Varsova fr:Varsovie gl:Varsovia - Warszawa he:ורשה hu:Varsó id:Warsawa io:Warszawa is:Varsjá it:Varsavia ja:ワルシャワ ko:바르샤바 la:Varsovia li:Warschau lt:Varšuva mk:Варшава mo:Варшовия mt:Varsavja na:Warsaw nds:Warschau nl:Warschau nn:Warszawa no:Warszawa pl:Warszawa pt:Varsóvia ro:Varşovia ru:Варшава simple:Warsaw sk:Varšava sl:Varšava sr:Варшава sv:Warszawa uk:Варшава yi:װאַרשע zh:华沙